This amended competing renewal HL07954 Multidisciplinary Training in Cardiovascular Biology is centered in the Institute for Medicine and Engineering (IME) at the University of Pennsylvania. The IME bridges the School of Medicine (SOM) to the physical, engineering and computational sciences principally in the School of Engineering (SEAS). The Institute's modern research labs and core laboratory facilities are adjacent to both SOM and SEAS. The grant renewal will support 6 pre- and 6 postdoctoral trainees in interdisciplinary cardiovascular pathophysiology including at least one Clinical Fellow. 27 well-funded training faculty (IME members), representing 14 departments distributed across Penn's SOM, Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and SEAS, conduct basic and/or translational-clinical Cardiovascular research. Considerable institutional infrastructural support from both Schools is committed to the program. Complementary hypothesis-driven and design-driven-discovery approaches to CV research are integrated to across a full spectrum of scales from the molecular to in vivo. Strong critical metrics for the current funding cycle (i.e. since 2005), include: (i) successful graduation and advancement of PhD students and post-Postdoc employment, and (il) trainee authorship of 124 papers in leading journals. Two Clinical/Translational Fellows (MDs) who were supported with commitment of >80% research time, published 18 papers. Trainee support is for two years to ensure a'' vigorous, vital program. Trainees are selected in competitive review by a Steering Committee on the basis of academic record, quality of research abilities, and commitment to research in interdisciplinary cardiovascubiology. An External Advisory Committee reviews the program biennially. A substantial formal program for postdoctoral career development is provided. Predoctoral trainees are registered in one of the Graduate Groups of SOM or of SEAS allied to SOM. Predoctoral trainees complete at least one, and usually several, courses in cardiovascular-related engineering. Participation is mandatory in the benchmark Interdisciplinary Seminar Series (>40 lectures/year) and biweekly Chalk Talks. Minority (3 of 11) and Women representation (6of 11) is strong.